Who's That Girl?
by roku1397
Summary: Babidi was extremely angry because Buu got defeated by Goku. To exact revenge on Goku, he magically let a mystical tree grow in the middle of the woods, where Goku and his family lives. One day he was tired and hungry from sparring with his sons. He feasted on the fruit of the mystical tree and got transformed into a woman. What will happen now?Mirai Trunks fell in love with Goku!
1. Chapter 1

Who's That Girl?

Dragon Ball Z is owned by the respected Akira Toriyama and Funimation…

Happy 2016 to my fellow Fanfiction writers and readers! I have done some revisions in this story especially chapter 7 to make it more interesting. Please read through out the story and you'll appreciate this bittersweet love story.

A/OOC

A/N I have read 2 Gender bending stories on the hero we all loved. I like to give it a shot and I hope you enjoy it too. This story is like the Tree of Might though with a different plot. You are going to see a different behavior and attitudes of the DBZ characters, we all learned to enjoy watching. Therefore there are scenarios in my story that will be quite surprising but I will try my best to be consistent with the characters of DBZ.

The setting of the story is post Buu Saga. Babidi was so mad when the evil Kid Buu got defeated. To exact revenge on Goku he magically planted a tree that quickly grew in the middle of the woods where Goku and his family lives. One day, when he was tired and hungry from sparring with his sons Gohan and Goten, Goku feasted on the fruit of the mystical tree and got transformed into a woman. How would his family and friends deal with it? What will he do when someone falls crazy in love with him when he became a woman?

Prologue

Down in Hell, Babidi was extremely angry because the evil Kid Buu got defeated by Goku. Since then, he consistently watched Goku on his crystal ball. The happiness of the Son family infuriates him. Babidi can see on his crystal ball how much Goku loves Chichi, Gohan and Goten and his friends. Therefore Babidi hatched a plan in turning Goku into a woman. Thinking by doing that, he'll cause disunity among Goku's family and the Z warriors. There are some sensual scenes that are not suitable for very young readers.

Chapter 1

It's been another one fine day in the Son family household. Chichi happily prepared breakfast for the 3 wonderful people in her life. She is so much inspired to cook and do her usual household chores, now that the one and only man she loves is back to be with her and their 2 sons. She decorated the breakfast table with an exquisite flower arrangement, which she done herself. She cooked her new recipes. After setting the food on the table, the aromatic scent of the newly cooked breakfast reached the nostrils of the saiyan and the 2 demisaiyans. One moment there are rushing footsteps coming down the stairs. "The last one will not get a double serving!" Goten excitedly shouted. Since Goten is the youngest, Goku and Gohan purposely ran behind Goten. While having their breakfast; Goku complemented Chichi as usual by saying,"Geez Hon! This Bacon waffles are delicious! I love the fresh apple juice too! Being back home is really a blast. Thanks to the Old Kai." Chichi happily retorted: (blushing) "Oh Goku. I could take you want some more right? (Smiling)"Goten buts in excitedly: me too mom! I want some more waffles pluh ease? Followed by Gohan."Hey me too!" Chichi gladly served her adorable sons with another helping of waffles too. "Chichi: Alright boys settle down (chuckling) here you go."

Meanwhile amidst the woods of Mt. Paozu a mystical tree appeared out of nowhere. Its fruits are very inviting to eat. And then in Hell Babidi was so pleased to see through his crystal ball that the tree he magically planted quickly grew. This is what the evil wizard said : (laughing heartily and jumping up and down). "Goku! If you think you have won, you are completely wrong! Be ready what's coming for you! Hahahahahaha!"

Back to the Son house:

After breakfast, Gohan and Goten have gone ahead to the woods to start sparring. While Goku decided to stay behind with Chichi. He went up to where Chichi is hanging the laundry. She was startled when she suddenly felt Goku's strong arms wrapped around her waist and then gently whispered to her "Honey I missed you". Chichi closed her eyes while she caressed Goku's muscular arms and then she replied. "I missed you too honey". One moment when Chichi opened her eyes, they are already in their bedroom. Goku and Chichi looked intently into each other's eyes. They could see how much they yearn for each other. Goku pulled Chichi close to him and kissed her with so much passion. Chichi returned the kiss with the same fervency. Goku untied Chichi's bun and let her hair fall like a waterfall. He gently caressed her hair. He slowly and sensually undressed Chichi, and she did likewise to Goku. When both of them were fully unclothed, He carried her onto their marital bed and there they deeply satisfied their longing for each other. Chichi screamed Goku's name in ecstasy while Goku moaned Chichi's name while he nestled her bosom. Both of them were consumed with their desire for each other. After the fire has died down; Goku rolled to his side of the bed and then he wrapped his right muscular arm around Chichi. They savored this moment alone.

A/N I thought of making Chichi and the Goku/Chichi fans very happy before things become complicated. Stay with me until the next chapters and see how things will go… I would love to hear from you fanfiction readers. If you like to write a review please be kind not rude. Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohan and Goten have just finished sparring. Both Gohan and Goten are lying on their backs on the grass, when Goten suddenly asked." How come Daddy didn't come to join us Gohan"?

Gohan felt awkward but still decided to answer his adorable little brother's question. "Well, Dad has been away from us for quite a long time. Mom and dad missed each other very much that is why they wanted to be alone for a while." (Gohan smiled as if congratulated himself for being able to answer his brother's question.)

Goten asked another question, which made Gohan's jaw drop." What does dad and mom do when they're alone?" Goten didn't notice the bewildered facial expression of his big brother. Gohan didn't answer Goten's question but he quickly stood up and changed the subject. "Hey Goten how about round 2? Goten rose up from where he is lying down and hopped up and down giddily. "Yes ! Yes ! Round 2. When the Son brothers are about to begin round 2; suddenly they heard a voice calling from above them. Hey wait! How about me? When the Son brothers looked up, it's their dad.

Meanwhile at Capsule corporation:

Bulma is busy preparing Mirai Trunks room. She is ecstatic that Chibi and Mirai Trunks get to spend time together with her and Vegeta. After the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta has changed somehow, and the glamorous genius is so happy about it. In fact both Chichi and Bulma are the happiest women in the DBZ world at the moment. She is also pre – occupied in preparing for the thanksgiving Shindig in celebrating the defeat of Buu. While preparing for Mirai Trunks room, Bulma excitedly calls for the Prince of all Saiyans. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta entered the room in haste and answered Bulma with his usual sarcastic way. "I'm here! What do you want woman? The whole of West city can hear your voice." Bulma sighed and softly replied." Mirai Trunks is going to stay with us in a couple of days. Can you please be nice as much as you can?" Vegeta silently growled and breathed deeply and said. "Fine" then turned his back and walked away.

Back in the woods at Mt. Pazou

Goku, Gohan and Goten have just finished with their spar. The 3 of them are sitting on the grass beside the river. And then Goku stood up and decided to go for a walk. Gohan followed his father by eyeing him and asked: "Dad! Where are you going?"Goku replied with his usual fatherly tone. "I'm hungry! (Stomach growling) I'm gonna get something for us to eat."

Goku continued walking until he reached the middle of the woods and he saw the mystical tree. He couldn't resist himself in going near the tree. He felt the strong urge to pick out the fruit off of the tree and so he did. He picked up one fruit and then took a huge bite and munched to his delight. He found out how tasty and juicy the fruit of that tree is. And then he ate another one and another one until he's satisfied. Unbeknownst to him Babidi is watching him devour each fruit on his Crystal ball back in Hell; laughing in all his might and said." Aaah! Hahahahaha! Go on and eat Goku! Finish it all! What will happen to you is worse than death! Hahahahahaha"

After Goku have finished eating, He rejoined his sons and brought them a big trout and some of the fruits from the mystical tree. Gohan gathered some woods and lighted it with his ki the 3 Saiyans ate the trout heartily; but then to much of Gohan and Goten's dismay, the fruits which their father have brought to them just vanished into thin air. The 3 of them went back to where the majestic mystic tree stood; all they found is a withered tree. Goku had a puzzled look on his face and defended: "I am sure this is where I found the tree." His face turned red with embarrassment. Gohan tapped his shoulder and said, "It's alright dad no harm done. Let's go home now. Mom is waiting. Goku nodded in agreement and the 3 of them IT'd home.

A/N Goku have already eaten not one but several number of fruits of the mystic tree! What happens now? Stay tuned on Who's that Girl? Reviews will be much appreciated guys…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is very rare for Goku not to be hungry. To much of Chichi's surprise the big eater saiyan almost didn't touch his food during dinner. There is something about the fruits he has eaten, which made his stomach full. And then he woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning to have a snack. He went down to the kitchen and took some of the left overs and then popped it into the oven. After he have eaten, he felt so hot that's why he decided to go out and get some fresh air. He flew over . He basked on the beautiful view of the mountain and valley. He flew through the waterfalls and then after drying himself with his ki he went back home. Goku didn't feel anything strange happened to him until…The alarm clock rang at exactly 7 am and awakens Chichi and then when she turned her head to Goku's side of the bed, she screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly jumped out of the bed, because the person sleeping beside her is no longer her husband, but that's what she thought. Chichi took a huge pillow and smacked Goku on the head!"Aaaaahggghhhhh! Who the Hell are You! ? What have you done to my Goku?!

Goku have woken up when she felt that she had been smacked. She shook her head and then when she looked at Chichi, her eyes almost went out from its sockets, and placed two hands in front and slowly walked towards "his" wife to calm her down. "What are you talking about it's me Goku. Who else would I be? Please calm down Chi. You will wake the boys up." But Chichi couldn't find herself to calm down. She hisses at Goku." You're not my Gokuuu! Oh Dinde! You're not my Goku"! She kneeled down on the floor, covered her face with her hands and cried. Goku couldn't understand why "his" wife became so hysterical. Goku realized there is something different about him. His voice became high toned soft and feminine sounding; but then Goku still decided to console Chichi. "What's wrong Chi?" It is Me. Chichi said in between sobs, Goku look at yourself on the mirror and see for yourself.

Goku hurriedly went inside the master's bedroom's bathroom and looked at her reflection. She was in state of shock upon seeing herself on the mirror. She touched her face all over with her hands. She felt her cheeks, nose, eyes and neck. Suddenly her knees buckled and she felt her body weakened; she sat down on the bathroom floor, she leaned her back on the bathtub and faced the ceiling. Tears trickled down her luminous cheeks and she said to herself, "oh Dinde why me?"Whaahy meeh! And then she sobbed. Then there's a knock on the door. "Come in "Goku muttered. Chichi came inside the bathroom and then sat beside her husband who is now a very attractive looking woman.

Chichi robbed her husband's back and then Goku leaned on her shoulder. She said, "Chi I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you this way. I need you now more than ever." Goku said to her wife while tears kept on falling from her eyes. Chichi soberly replied:"Goku I love you and I am sorry with the way I reacted. But please understand, this is so hard for me to take. I can't bear to see you like this. I need more time to process this Goku and we have to think of our sons. They cannot see you in this condition."Goku replied soberly: I understand Chi; I'll go to King Kai's place to ask how to resolve this matter and then I'll live at my grandpa Gohan's cottage until I've found a solution for this. Please tell our sons I love them so much."Chichi gently retorted, "Yes I will Goku. I will see you again when I'm ready."

Goku and Chichi stood up from the bathroom floor. They hugged each other tightly. Chichi being a devoted wife as usual, still managed to pack some food for Goku and some of the clothes which she could wear. They hugged again and then Goku IT'd to her grandpa Gohan's cottage.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I hope you still liked it. Please do stay tuned because the coming chapters are much more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bulma is watching her favorite lifestyle show on TV when the phone rang. "Oh geez! Just when I am relaxing the phone has to ring at this time." She whined. Mirai Trunks came in just in time and offered to answer the phone. "Hello Briefs residence how may I help you?" said Trunks in a polite and very well modulated way. Chichi is on the other line and she is obviously sobbing, Mirai Trunks said, "Hold on, I'll call mom right away. Mirai Trunks rushed to the living room to call Bulma. "Mom, your friend Madam Chichi is on the phone; it seems urgent because she is sobbing." Bulma answered cheerily, "Thank you my son. Can you hand me the wireless phone please?"Mirai Trunks handed the wireless phone to the blue haired beauty smiling, "Here you go mom". Bulma took the phone and smiled back at her handsome son and thanked him. "Thank you dear!"

After an hour Chichi and Bulma are having brunch at their favorite Patisserie. Chichi preferred to speak to Bulma in person about what happened to Goku instead on the phone. Bulma asked her friend with much concern."What happened Chi? You barely touched your food. What's going on with you and Goku?"Chichi, taking a bunch of table napkins and started to cry. Oh Bulma! It's so awful! It's not what's going on with me and Goku but it is what's going on with Goku! Bulma replied in a comforting tone:" Alright calm down now. Tell me about it." Chichi said in between sobs." This is even worse than all of the battles he's been through Bulma. I couldn't explain how it happened! It seems like the gods played a joke on him."Chichi began to cry again louder this time. Bulma Having a puzzled look on her face asked, what do you mean by that Chi? Chichi looked at Bulma eye to eye and said, "I think you have to see it for yourself, telling you is not enough. Oh Bulma I love my Goku so much! But what happened to him is so hard for me to take! Chichi covered her face with both of her hands and cried again. Bulma stood up from her sit and went to Chichi to console her and said softly. "Okay Chichi I'll go with you. I'll help to find a solution to get Goku back to normal."

Now to the Otherworld at the North Kai's place:

The now alluring Goku just showed up to King Kai's planet to ask for help with his present situation. The cheerful North Kai welcomed Goku with glee." Oh hello there Goku! It's nice to see you again. I never thought you will look this really good. I know as a man you are handsome but as a woman, you can pass as a supermodel! King Kai said between chuckles. Goku hysterically replied. "Awww! King Kai! Are you out of your mind?! Do you realize what you're saying?! This is so awful just look at me! I've got boobs for crying out loud." Goku pointed at her well formed breasts for effect. "How can I train like this? And to make matters worse, my wife couldn't stand seeing me like this and I wouldn't be able to spend much time with my sons. I just started to get to know my youngest adorable son and now this! You gotta help me to a find solution King Kai! The North Kai chuckled and said. Hey calmed down will you? I'm just easing out the tension. Well we will just go to the Elder Kai to sort this out.

Using Instant Transmission, Goku and King Kai went to the sacred planet of the Elder Kai…

Now at the Elder Kai

The Elder Kai is having his usual morning tea with KabitoShin. The two Kai's are watching the two Beetles race slowly on a tree at a far distance, when foxy Goku and King Kai appeared before them. The Elder Kai fell from where he is sitted and looked at the Femme fatal Goku with his mouth wide open. Then suddenly he just realized he is drooling. The supreme Kai KabitoShin said." Uh um, Elder Kai you need to wipe your mouth; you're drooling." And handed a wipe cloth to the elder Elder Kai upon realizing what just happened, immediately stood up to regain his composure and wiped his mouth. But he couldn't help staring at the femme fatale in front of him. He then asked the North Kai with his shaky voice; "King Kai who is this alluring woman with you? What brings you here?"King Kai answered with much amusement; Actually Elder Kai, the woman you are drooling over and ogling at is none other than Goku. The two Kai's eyes widened in surprise and echoed in unison. "Goku"?! The Elder Kai is about to collapse on the ground again after what he has heard, but then Goku managed to catch him by the waist. The elder Kai while blushing and nose bleeding thanked Goku." Oh well thank you dear!" Goku sweetly replied, no problem elder Kai, I am glad to be of help. King Kai made a coughing sound to get noticed and then he began to speak." You see Elder Kai, Goku needs our help for her to get back to normal. She has a family and she is not comfortable with her new body. It might affect her skill and strength as a fighter. The Elder Kai gave both Goku and King Kai a puzzled look then replied."She doesn't seem abnormal to me! A woman can be a fantastic fighter too. Look at that beauty!How in the world can her family dislike her?!" Goku gently cuts in amused." I am originally a man remember? I have a wife and 2 sons." The Elder Kai looked closely at the foxy lady standing in front of him. He recognized the spike hair though the length reaches her well toned buttocks. The onyx bright eyes, the pointed nose, tiny lips and oval shaped face. And the cheerful sweet smile. The Elder Kai red with embarrassment said. "Oh oh! I am sorry Goku. I quite lost it." Anyway let's go and look into it. KabitoShin took the Elder Kai's crystal ball and placed it at the center of the Tea table and watched it closely.

After a moment, everything what the evil wizard Babidi has done to Goku as his act of revenge, flashed before their very eyes. Goku became very furious with what she has seen. When she is about to instant transmission to go to Babidi, the Supreme Kai KabitoShin stopped her in time. He said. "Goku stop! Fighting with Babidi using your combat techniques wouldn't help at all. "Goku asked with gritted teeth and a scowl."Does this mean, I am going to be a woman permanently?" The Supreme Kai sincerely and seriously remarked, "Do not worry Goku, there is a way for you to get back to being a man again." The Supreme Kai handed 3 pieces of mystical seeds in three different colors. Gold, Orange and Purple. The 3 seeds are indeed sacred because it illuminates on its own. The seeds are placed inside a small pouch with a golden lace to secure it well. And then Kai KabitoShin told the bombshell Goku the following important instructions."Goku you are going to plant these seeds on the place where Babidi's mystic tree grew. After 3 days it will bear fruit and when you eat of its fruit, you will become a man again."Goku's anger subsided and cheerfully took the pouch with the sacred seeds and then, doing the Son grin Oh that's great news Supreme Kai! I can go home to my family again!

Back on earth Chichi and Bulma are waiting for Goku in his grandpa's cottage. And then Goku appeared in front of them. Bulma jumped and squeaked. She looked at the foxy woman standing in front of her with bewilderment. Bulma asked stuttering, who, who are you? Why are you he here? Chichi cuts in. "Bulma this is Goku."She muttered. Bulma's eyes got big like saucers and screamed"Whaaat? This bombshell is is Go Goku?"Goku soberly replies yes Bulma, it's me. And then she puts on a cheerful face you will help me to go shopping right? Bulma was dumbfounded. Chichi soberly cuts is what I am telling you Bulma. My husband has turned into a woman. I need your help in coping with this.

Goku turned to Chichi and Bulma and said." Bulma, Chi, this isn't permanent. I learned when I went to the Kai's planet that, Babidi was the one who turned me into a woman to exact revenge on me, for beating evil kid Buu. Babidi magically planted a tree amidst Mt. Paozu for me to find and eat of its fruit. The good thing is, I now have 3 sacred seeds from the Kai's planet. I am going to plant these seeds on the same spot where I found Babidi's tree. And then after 3 days, I'll eat the fruit of the tree. Then I'll become a man again. I can go home to be with you Chichi and our sons again. Chichi couldn't contain her joy; she jumped and clinged onto Goku and planted kisses all over her face. Bulma got scandalized with the scene and said. Eeeewe! For crying out loud Chi! Your husband is still a woman, get a hold of yourself! Chichi: Ooops! (Her face turned all red with embarrassment). I'm sorry just got all excited. Goku's face is as red as a beetroot gently put down "his" wife to stand on the floor and said, Uhm Chi, I think let's just save the kissing and hugging for later okay? Chichi sweetly remarked, Uh okay. By the way I brought you some food and some new clothes. See you again soon sweetheart! Oh I mean Goku. Bulma sheepishly suggested something to Chichi. "Uhm Chi, why don't we have a nickname for Goku while she is still a female?" Chichi thought for a moment then replied, I think that's a good idea. Then the two beauties looked at Goku and asked. "What do you want to be called now that you are a female?" Goku crossed her arms and drummed her fingers on her chin and said with a heart melting smile. "Just call me Karra." Chichi and Bulma nodded in agreement.

The two besties went home after spending time with Goku who at the moment prefers to be called Karra.

A/N This chapter is quite long I know but many things have happened. I'm glad the Kais quickly found a solution for our hero. They are indeed divine in the DBZ/DBS world. Please do stay tuned for the coming chapters of Who's that Girl? Please do review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and Mirai Trunks are having a blast at the barbecue get together, which was organized by Mrs. Bunny Brief's. Vegeta and Chibi are there too. When Bulma arrived, Krillin motioned to Bulma to join them and Bulma happily obliged. Krillin started the conversation with the Princess of Capsule Corp. Your mom really makes fantastic barbecue. Hey do you have any idea where Goku is? I asked Gohan here, he said his dad has to go to King Kai. I am kinda wondering why he has to go when it is peace time. Before Bulma could speak, Vegeta cuts in. "Well you know Kakarot; as a full blooded saiyan, training to better himself is in his blood. Peace is not a reason for him not to train. Krillin sheepishly answered," Well you got a point there Vegeta". Vegeta retorted smirking, "of course I'm right"!

After feasting on the barbecue which Mrs. Bunny Briefs prepared, Mirai Trunks, Yamcha and Gohan decided to go spar. They left the premises of Capsule corp. to look for a place to spar. While they're flying; the three hunks of martial arts conversed while looking for the best place to spar. Gohan spearheaded the search and now they are conversing. Gohan cheerily said. "I know a place where we could spar not far away from here." It sparked Mirai Trunks and asked. "Where is that place? I can't wait to see it! Gohan replied with a smile. "Near my dad's grandpa Gohan's cottage. Yamcha interjected, Yeah that's a pretty cool place.

When they reached the place near Grandpa Gohan's place M Trunks saw someone and it raised his curiosity. He quickly said; Hey Gohan we have company! Look over there. I think I saw someone swimming by the river. Gohan gave M Trunks a puzzled look and retorted, "Are you sure? Perhaps your eyes are playing tricks on you". But Mirai Trunks is certain that he saw someone and curtly replied," I am positive." Yamcha became eager too and dared M Trunks. He said, "If you are certain that you saw someone bring us there."

The three of them landed by the waterfalls and hid behind a huge boulder. When Mirai Trunks peeked, he was astounded by what he saw. He saw a goddess, with a light tan skin, raven long spiked hair that reached until her buttocks and a perfect figure. The woman just came out of the water. Mirai Trunks couldn't keep his eyes away from the woman. Yamcha noticed that M Trunks was dumbfounded by what he saw, and couldn't resist saying." Hey! What did you see? You look like you've been under a spell or something man." Gohan buts in quite annoyed because he wanted to spar already." Yamcha's right. Hey say something will yah!"Blushing and sweating profusely all of a sudden, sheepishly answered; um sorry guys. Nothing please don't mind me okay? Let's find another place to spar okay? Gohan is adamant to know who or what M Trunks saw. "No! He hissed we are not leaving until you tell us what you saw. "When Mirai is about to reply, a feminine voice cuts in. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Are you peeking while I am bathing?"

The three hunks looked up and much to their surprise; they saw the very alluring woman with a very angry look on her face. The 3 hunks quickly stood up and they do not know what to do whether to blast out of there or stay. The woman began to talk to each of them. (Take note she has her towel on now).Karra (Goku) looking straight at Gohan." I am so disappointed in you Gohan!" ( _Oh no! I shouldn't have mentioned his name. What am I thinking?)_ Gohan's eyes widened upon the mention of his name. He asked." Huh How do you know my name mmma'am?" I I don't remember that we've met before. Karra (Goku) crossing her arms for effect defended, "Well I think I've heard your friend called you Gohan. Is this how the men here behave? I am kinda new here and this is what I get? Peeping toms?!" (ShHe said sounding very disappointed.)Yamcha couldn't keep his eyes off Karra/Goku's breasts. Good thing ShHe is not paying attention to him. Then Mirai Trunks spoke with all sincerity he could muster." Look ma'am we are truly sorry. We know what we did is wrong. But please understand that you have such an impeccable beauty that's why we couldn't help but admire you. "( _Mirai thought; Geez! I hope this would help.)"_ How can we makeup for our offense ma'am?"Karra (Goku) arched an eyebrow said." You are such a sweet talker huh? I wonder if you learned it from Vegeta." ( _Oh my goodness! If I keep this up, I'm going to blow my cover!)_ Mirai looked at Karra/Goku with confusion and then he asked."How do you know my father? You said you're not from around here. You also know Gohan. Karra (Goku): oh well; smiling sheepishly.( _Think Goku think!) Um you see,_ you really resembled your father's appearance that's why I figured you are Vegeta's son. As for Gohan, I really think one of you mentioned his name a while ago. Yamcha cut in: Hey you two stop giving her the 3rd degree. We haven't asked who she is (Goku): "Oh my name is Go um Karra." The 3 men who are eager to spar introduced themselves to the beauty, standing in front of them. Yamcha began, "my name is Yamcha and this pretty boy here is Trunks and of course you know the name of this dude over my right side." Karra (Goku): Well you're not so bad after all. I'm glad we've met. And as for your question Trunks you can make up for your offense when you allow me to spar with you guys. I could tell you are martial artists but let's do a hand and feet combat only. I also do Martial Arts, which also explain why I am familiar with Vegeta. I saw him at the recent Tenkaichi Budokai. Mirai Trunks excitedly replied blushing: Sure that would be nice! Pointing to Gohan he added, "Gohan was there too with his father Goku!"Karra (Goku) smiling sweetly remarked, ah yeah now I remember. Let me get dressed first. See you in a while. She said with a cheerful smile.

After Karra/Goku left, the 3 of them began to argue who she would choose to spar with. Yamcha teasingly said to M Trunk." Hey! That was very smooth Mirai." I wonder who she would spar with first. M Trunks replied with much confidence." Well; I think it would be me (Smirking) because I got her attention by being articulate. While all you do is ogling at her most of the time." Gohan buts in complaining. "No fair! I'm the one who didn't peek on her and I got the scolding and I don't get to spar with her? It's just so unfair!" Yamcha shot him a look and retorted."What are you complaining about? You have your Videl already." Gohan glaring at Yamcha shot back; "look who's talking? As if you're such a saint. What's wrong in crushing on her? I didn't say I am going to leave Videl for her right?

Before Yamcha could make a comeback to Gohan's statement, Karra (Goku) is back and ready spar. She is wearing a new gi that suits her new body perfectly; and the purple and orange hue matched her skin tone well too. She pulled back her hair into a pony tail. Her semi heart shaped face is much more emphasized. The 3 DBZ hunks are having an eye feast. Karra (Goku) eagerly told them that they are going to start with the spar match. She decided to pick, "Alright, stop arguing. I'll pick one. Hmmm" (The 3 guys looked at her with much anticipation.) I'll pick Yamcha! ( _I have to pick Yamcha so that I can test my strength in my current body.)_ Yamcha shot Mirai Trunks and Gohan a knowing look which says, "Haha she chose me over you". The two demisaiyans frowned at him. Yamcha put on a fighting stance but then he felt his body tensed and his heart is beating fast and he has butterflies in his stomach.

Yamcha charged at Karra/Goku. He let out a punch on her face, but she blocked it easily and hit him on the chest. Yamcha tumbled to the ground because of the impact and yet he managed to recover. He charged again with a flying kick but Karra/Goku swiftly avoided the kick and gave him a roundhouse kick and he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He stood up and went over to Karra/Goku and congratulated her. Karra was able to gauge her strength when she sparred with Yamcha; she decided to carry on the sparring match with Gohan but withheld her strength and used some of her few new techniques, which she learned, during her recent visits at King Kai's planet. Karra and Gohan sparring match didn't last long because; she quickly finished it with a knee punch on the gut of the demisaiyan that caused him to curl on the ground with pain. M Trunks then stood up from where he is sitting and asked, "Hey Karra! How about me? Don't I get a turn?" Karra/Goku took a deep breath and said."Well it has been fun and it is getting late. I have to attend to something important. I look forward to see you again here soon."But when she saw M Trunks got sad, she quickly added; "uh perhaps there is no harm if I have one last spar match." She put on a fighting stance and M Trunks did the same. But instead of charging on the now stunning female Goku, he remained frozen from his fighting position. The young man got truly smitten. Karra/Goku took advantage of the situation. She disappeared in an instant from M Trunks line of sight, and then appeared behind him. She pinned M Trunks arms tightly so that he wouldn't be able to move and said. "So pretty boy, say you give up and I'll let go." M Trunks though feels the pain of pressure on his arms, he is also enjoying it. Karra increased the pressure until M Trunks decided to give up. He then said with awe "Karra you are quite strong for a woman. How long have you been into Martial Arts?" Before the female Goku replied, she thought of what she's going to say. ( _Goku think hard before you answer.)_ She answered the lavender haired fellow softly, "I've been doing Martial Arts since 12 years old." Yamcha and Gohan cried in unison. "Wow"! Then Yamcha followed it up by saying, "well you remind us of my buddy Goku! In face you kinda look alike. I think you should meet him one day!" Upon mentioning her real name, Karra interjected, "Uh sure! Well I am glad to meet you guys and I enjoyed our sparring too! Until next time." The 3 DBZ hunks bid their farewells too.

Mirai Trunks felt something stirred in his heart. And then Gohan openly admitted he is crushing on her but defended that, he will not pursue her. Yamcha on the other hand thought that, he should dismiss any attempts to date her, and give M Trunks a chance.

A/N Things are beginning to get very intriguing don't you think? The 3 Z warriors are developing a serious crush on our gender bended hero. Oh what a tangled web we weave. Find out on the next Who's That Girl. Please do review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Mirai Trunks is flying and when he looked down, he saw a majestic waterfall. In the pristine turquoise water, He saw Karra waving at him to join her. He glided down and passes through the waterfall and gently landed right in front of Karra. He pulled Karra close to him and they dove under water. Their bodies are intertwined while they are swimming beneath the waters. When they rose above and about to kiss; A strong splash of water hits Mirai Trunks face and when he opened he his eyes, It is Vegeta's angry face._

Vegeta scolded him." I've been waking you up for the last 15 minutes! Your mother needs you. Go to her now!"Mirai Trunks with a panic look on his face said: Okay sir yes sir! And hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a shower and then went to join his kid self Bulma in their garden, to have breakfast. Mirai Trunks merrily greeted her gorgeous mom and his Chibi self." Good morning mom! Good morning little me! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had an incredible dream that I don't want to wake up. Bulma smiled sweetly at the elder version of her son and teased." Oh really now? It seems like my son is having a serious crush on somebody huh?" Mirai replied giddily. "Oh Mom please stop! Chibi is here." Chibi Trunks cuts in saying, "No worries big me. I've seen Gohan and Videl kissing it didn't affect me at all except that, Goten and I mercilessly teased Gohan about it." Mirai Trunks looked at his 8 year old self bewildered. He never thought that his kid self in this timeline, would know about such things at a young age. Bulma cuts into their conversation."Alright you two knock it off before you end up fighting. M Trunks I need you to accompany me to do a last minute shopping for our shindig to celebrate Buu's defeat." M Trunks politely answered. "Sure mom. When are we going? Uh mom, can I ask you something? Can I bring a date to our party? She's awesome and I like you and father to meet her." Bulma cheerfully replied. Sure! I don't see any problem with that. Mirai Trunks jumped up from where he is sitted to hug Bulma. He said. Thanks mom! You're the greatest!

Meanwhile in the middle of the woods of , Goku is now standing on the spot where the mystic tree formerly stood. To much of her dismay, the soil have become dry and it is covered with weeds. Since they have started farming radishes, Goku understands that it will be impossible to plant the seeds, which the Supreme Kai gave her. She decided to go to their house and speak to Chichi. In hell Babidi is laughing his heart out because Goku will not be able to plant the sacred seeds right away.

Now in the Son household; Chichi is mopping the living room when Goku appeared in front of her. She panicked and immediately pulled Goku outside their house and said in a whisper that is loud enough for the foxy Goku to hear."What are you doing here? The boys might see you. I don't know what to tell them. Is anything the matter?" She asked her "husband" worriedly. Goku scratching the back of her head sheepishly answered. "Well Chi, I have to show you the spot where the mystic tree used to be standing. Perhaps you can help me because it is now covered with weeds and the soil is too dry." Chichi softened and put her hands on Goku's shoulders."I see, don't worry we can ask Bulma to accompany us to go to the agriculturist whom she recommended. Wait here I'll just get dressed. And oh there is breakfast just help yourself but leave some for the boys okay?"Goku happily hugged her and said. Thanks Chi! I know I can count on you." Chichi hugged Goku back and said. "I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come home." Goku soberly remarked."Me too Chi. that's why I want to plant the sacred seeds already."

After half an hour, Chichi is driving with Goku going to Capsule corp. While on their way, the "husband" and "wife" are having an interesting conversation. Goku eagerly tells Chichi that the soil problem has to be resolved ASAP." It is really important that we find a solution for the dry ground. I like to plant the seed already and let grow. I miss our home, I miss our sons Chi. She said with a sad look on her face, but then she remembered something and her face lights up. By the way Chi, you wouldn't believe what happened yesterday." Chichi's voice is dripping with curiosity when she asked; What about? Goku sighed deeply before answering." Yamcha, Mirai and Gohan have enjoyed watching me while I was bathing by the waterfalls."Suddenly Goku felt a strong slap on her left cheek. Hey what's the slap for? She asked Chichi annoyed. Chichi irritably shot back." How dare you accuse our son and Mirai of being a pervert?" Goku defended. Chichi you know I don't lie. But they already apologized and you know what? Mirai is such a sweet talker. He said. Look ma'am we are truly sorry. We know what we did is wrong. But please understand that you have such an impeccable beauty that's why we couldn't help but admire you."Chichi begins to tease her entrancing husband." Awww! I think I have to be cautious. Vegeta might develop a serious crush on you too! How does it feel that you are getting attention from a handsome young adult? Goku turned to look at Chichi and replied with a degree of seriousness in her voice."Chi! This isn't a joke. It will be a problem when the poor young man falls in love with me and I do not intend to destroy what we have all these years. Besides I am still a husband and a father, eventhough I am a woman at the moment."Chichi fell silent a bit and then she said. "Oh well you gotta point there and I am happy to know that, even if you turned into a bewitching woman, you care about our family. Here we are".

Upon arriving at the Capsule corp. Bulma and Mirai is about to leave when Chichi and Goku/Karra arrived. When Trunks saw Goku/Karra he went ballistic he couldn't believe that the object of his attraction is at their house and with Gohan's mom. He suddenly disappeared from the scene. Bulma happily welcomed them." Hey Go umm Karra; Hey Chi. What brings you here?"Karra/Goku apologetically said. Sorry for the intrusion Bulma, I need the help of your agriculturist. I am having a problem in planting my seed of the fruit tree." Bulma just waved it off and gently retorted." Oh sure no problem. Mirai and I can accompany you to his office, before we do our last minute shopping for the thanksgiving celebration for Buu's defeat." Goku brightly thanked Bulma and asked for M Trunks."Thanks a bunch Bulma. But where did Trunks go?" Bulma asked surprised. Huh? He was just here with me. Hold on a sec." She looked for M Trunks in haste.

Inside capsule corps. Grandeur living room; Mirai Trunks is pacing back and forth. His heart is beating like a drum. He couldn't believe that Karra arrived in their house with Chichi Gohan's mom plus it seems like his mom knows her too. No wonder why she knows Gohan and Vegeta. When Bulma saw M Trunks in the living room, she called him annoyed. Hey you!? What are you doing in here? We're supposed to go out right? C'mon I am going to introduce you to a new friend. M Trunks anxiously and blushing asked. Uh mom; Can I just sit this one out? Bulma slightly irritated replied." No you can't. Why are you so anxious all of a sudden? Is there something I should know?"M Trunks felt so awkward he is at a loss for words to tell Bulma what happened. He is squirming under Bulma's gaze. Yet managed to tell her what happened."Mom Karra and I; Uh well we already met yesterday and it was awkward." Bulma crossed her arms and begins to tap the floor impatiently yelled."Spit it out Trunks!"M Trunks raised both of his hands forward defensively and replied." Okay, alright. When Yamcha, I and Gohan, looked for a place to spar, we landed by the waterfalls. We hid behind the boulder, because I sensed the ki of another person. All of a sudden, Karra came out of the water. Boy! Mom! I got mesmerized by her. And then when I told Gohan and Yamcha to find a different place to spar. (He took a deep breath) We got caught by Karra." Bulma's face turned red with anger and yelled at M Trunks at the top of her lungs. "Whaaat"! M Trunks didn't put his hands down to shield himself from Bulma just in case she'll smack him. He defended." But mom, all went well! In fact eeeinfact Gohan and I enjoyed watching how she pulverized Yamcha yesterday when they sparred. Gohan and I got beaten quite badly too! You know she is also an amazing fighter just like the Z warriors. Bulma shot back angrily. Well serves you right for being such a peeping tom ! Now all the more you have to help Goku! Ah I mean Karra! _(Whew that was close)_

M Trunks giving Bulma a puzzled look inquired. Uh mom Goku? Hmmm speaking of whom? Where is he? I have not seen him since the day I arrived. Come to think of it, Karra is a dead ringer for Goku. It's as if she is the female version of him! Perhaps that's the reason why I got mesmerized with her. Bulma just stared at Mirai Trunks dumbfounded when he said those things and Mirai finally noticed. He snapped his fingers 3 times on Bulma's face. Then she got out from her trance. M Trunks joked, Earth to Mom are you there? Bulma felt a little bit awkward said." Oh sorry. C'mon Karra and Chichi are waiting for us outside. Let's go!"

A/N Hey Guys! As you can see, Mirai Trunks or M Trunks have developed a special feeling towards Karra. Stay tuned to see the developments between Karra/Goku and Mirai Trunks… Just do take note that, if the scenes in the story include M Trunks, I refer to Goku as Karra/Goku or Karra. But if the scenes are between Goku, Chichi and Bulma or Gohan, It is Goku only.

A/N 2 Bulma isn't bothered by M Trunks being attracted to the femme fatal Goku because she knows everything would only be temporary. And she is certain that her son is strong enough to cope when he learns the truth that Karra is in fact Goku. I would appreciate good and not rude reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

M Trunks is so elated that Bulma and Chichi told him to accompany Karra (Goku) to the agriculturist and stay with her to help throughout the day. Both of them are on the spot where the mystical seeds should be planted. Karra flashed her cheerful smile to M Trunks, which made the young handsome man melt and said."Thank you for coming with me Trunks! I really need a hand on this one."M Trunks cheerily replied. You're more than welcome Babe! Uh I mean Karra. It seems like the seed you are going to plant here is very important to you huh? Karra sighed and remarked, "You have no idea. Shall we get to work Trunks: Uh sure! He said cheerily while he is blushing.

M Trunks brought out the planting tools from the Capsule Corp. Hover plane. Like the shovel the long handle cultivator and portable water sprinkler. Karra (Goku) started removing the weeds. After all the weeds had been removed; M Trunks cultivated the soil and then watered it well. Now that the soil is ready for planting, Karra(Goku)took the 3 seeds out from the small pouch to put it into the soil when unexpectedly a young pterodactyl flew fast above them which caused a strong wind to blow, which caused the seeds to fall off from Karra's(Goku) hand." Oh no! Darn it! Just when I am about to plant the seeds something like this happen!"M Trunks gently said to calm her down." Karra I think the seed fell not too far from here so we'll be able to find it in no time."The two of them, searched every area of the spot where the seeds are to be planted until M Trunks found it. He cheered with much excitement.""Karra! I think I found it. Whooo! Whooo! I found it!"

Karra hastened in standing up, dusted herself up and sprinted towards M Trunks and hugged him because of her excitement. Trunks grew big like a ping pong ball and hugged back. He took Karra's hand and placed the seeds on the palm of her hand and closed it. M Trunks moved closer to where Karra is standing and tilted her chin with his right hand and kissed her on the lips. Karra's (Goku) widen in surprise because of the kiss and struggled in her heart because she knows it is wrong ( _Oh no what the hell am I doing? Why do I feel this way? This is wrong! I have to stop now!)_ And yet she is pleased with the kiss. The kiss deepened and she wrapped her perfectly toned arms on Mirai Trunks neck. Trunks embraced her tightly close to him. Their bodies begins to feel a burning desire for each other; that's when Karra bounced back to her senses and quickly looked away. She gently pushed M Trunks slightly far from her. M Trunks was flabbergasted. But Karra (Goku) stood her ground." No Trunks; this is wrong. Truly wrong. I shouldn't have allowed the kiss to happen and I will not be staying here for so long." With this M Trunks got angry and sad." What's wrong with me liking you a lot huh? I think I am falling in love with you! What?! Is it because you see me as a kid? That's why you are giving me those poor excuses? Damn it I'm not a kid I'm a young man you know! Karra exclaimed to make him understand." I don't see you as a kid Trunks! You are a perfectly fine young man; but things aren't simple as it seems! You have to understand." M Trunks is not backing down." Why do you have somebody else in your life? Am I not enough for you?"Karra sternly replied." That's not the point. Regardless if I am with someone or not isn't the issue here! Like I said it's complicated and I can't tell you why right now. If things have only been different, maybe we have a chance! Just accept that we can't be together this way. Now leave! Karra turned her head around that M Trunks is left facing her back.

M Trunks clenched into a tight fist and tears started streaming down on his cheeks and his eyes are full of indignation. He got into the Capsule corp. hover plane and then angrily took off. When suddenly Karra (Goku) heard a loud crash, she blasted up to the air and found the Capsule corp. plane has crashed and Trunks was lying inside unconscious. She snatched the door of the plane, pulled out Trunks and ITed at Wuku hospital.

Meanwhile at Capsule corp.

Bulma and Chichi have just finished decorating the place for the party. Both of them are very happy with the results." Thanks a bunch Chi! Tomorrow would be a fabulous party."Chichi smiled warmly and said your welcome. I believe so! If only my Goku could join us. Her face suddenly became sad. Bulma's face brightened because she had a brilliant idea and told Chichi about it." Hey Chi, we could still let Goku join the party! HshE could come as Karra. C'mon Chi!"

Chichi; drumming her fingers on her chin thinking." Hmmm. That's a pretty good idea but I'm afraid that Goku's friends would ogle on him/her."Bulma replied curtly." Well we couldn't control that won't we? But at least you get to spend time with your hubby right?"Chichi shrugged her shoulders softly answered." I guess you're right. But its kind a weird don't you think?"Bulma teasingly shot back." Having an alien for a husband is weird enough right?"Chichi Chuckling," yeah you gotta point there Bulma."

In the middle of their conversation, the phone rang. Bulma answered and heard the voice of Goku on the other line."Hello, Bulma? There is an emergency; I brought Trunks here at Wuku hospital. Come over now and I'll explain everything to you. If Chichi is there with you, it would be better for her not to come. I'll talk to her later."

Bulma trying her best to keep calm told Chichi that she has to go to the hospital with Vegeta and it is strictly for the Ouiji family only. Chichi understood and went home. After hours have passed, Bulma and Vegeta are already in Wuku hospital. Vegeta is fuming mad as usual. Vegeta: Glaring at Goku, You! He hissed." How could you be so careless! My wife entrusted my son to you and this is what happened?! Who are you anyway? You stay away from my son before I blast you into oblivion!"After Vegeta have aired out his anger, they heard coughing. M Trunks is finally awake. Bulma walked towards M Trunks bedside and gently caressed his bandaged forehead." I'm here my son and your father too." Motioning to Vegeta to move closer.

Vegeta growled silently yet moved towards Trunks and Bulma. He scowled at Goku, who is standing on the other side of the bed. Goku decided to quietly leave the room. Bulma followed her outside. Vegeta pulled a chair and sat at Trunks bedside.

Now at Wuku hospital's lobby…

Goku looking at Bulma with so much concern. "I'm sorry for what happened. I have to tell you something very important."Bulma seriously remarked Alright what is it Goku? Goku took a breath and then began to speak." Bulma, I don't know how to say this but it's a must that I tell you this now before M Trunks could get hurt more."Bulma speaks with an obvious nervousness in her voice: Please tell me what's going on! You are scaring me."Holding Goku on her well toned arms.

Goku looking at Bulma with so much concern in her eyes." Bulma, I think Trunks is falling in love with me. He mistook my being friendly towards him as a special affection. When he helped me cleaned up the space where I am going to plant the Supreme Kai's seeds, the two of us kissed. I admit Bulma that I was pleased with the kiss but then decided to stop. When I suddenly pulled away, it enraged him and we had a heated argument and then he blasted away. I heard a crash now here we are. I am so sorry I don't mean to lead him on."

 _Karra (Goku) is walking down the aisle with Gohan in her exquisite wedding dress looking so radiant as ever; while M Trunks is waiting at the altar, who looks very dazzling in his white tuxedo. Bulma is sitting side by side with Vegeta and chibi Trunks, teary eyed. Bulma felt a nudge on her shoulder and made her way back into reality._

Goku had been nudging Bulma and she awakes from her trance and finally has spoken.

"Goku looking at her straight in the eyes. I know that you wouldn't hurt my son and I believe you. But the problem is Vegeta; we all have seen what he is capable of. In your present form we are not so sure if you would stand a chance when you get into a fight. You hadn't sparred with him since the day you became a woman."She suddenly begins to chuckle remembering what has just occurred in her mind a minute ago. "But you know what Goku? You will be one of the most beautiful brides I'd ever seen and M Trunks would make a very handsome groom! Next to his father and you when you wed Chichi. She quickly stopped upon seeing the look of disapproval on Goku's face.

Meanwhile in M Trunks room…

M Trunks muttered to his father."Father please don't be angry at Karra it's not her fault. I was careless." Vegeta silently grunted and said. "How is it not her fault? When she was the reason you got very angry? If it was not for her, you wouldn't get angry and crashed that blasted plane in the first place. "Vegeta's voice is dripping with anger." Father I understand you're very upset with what has happened to me. But please trust me, when I say it's not her fault. She never meant to hurt me. It was me who got so angry and careless. Allow me to see her again please father." He pleaded in between deep breaths. Vegeta stood up on his chair and irritably went out to call Karra (Goku).

Now at the hospital's lobby…

Vegeta said scowling; "My son is calling for you whoever you are! Listen I'm not done with you yet woman! You and I are going to have a talk!"Bulma walked over to her husband and sternly said." Vegeta please this isn't the place for that okay? Just think about how our son would feel."Vegeta almost yelled: "Have it your way! Don't come running to me when things get messy."Bulma held his hand and warmly said. "I think we should go out and get something to eat."

In M Trunks room…

M Trunks looked sadly at the person who stirs his heart. Kah Karra, I I'm sorry.

Karra (Goku) Sat on the chair at M Trunks bedside then gently replied." I am sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you and I am not pleased to see you this way. She took Trunk's hand and gently squeezed it. Trunks felt good on her touch. Trunks always remember that I deeply care for you. Eventhough we can't be together, we can still be very good friends." She bends down and kissed him on the cheek." Goodnight Trunks have a good rest. I hope you quickly recover." Trunks smiled at her before he closed his eyes to sleep.

Karra (Goku) discreetly left the hospital flying away. Unbeknownst to her somebody is already flying behind her.

A/N Wow! I like this chapter. I love the confrontation between Goku and M Trunks and the hospital scenes. Bulma is quite funny don't you think? This is quite a cliff hanger. But that's what makes the story intriguing right? Coming up next on who's that girl? Chapter 8… Please take note that, when Goku's scenes are with Bulma, Chichi and Vegeta, I will use Goku instead of Karra.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Goku landed to her Grandpa Gohan's cottage, sHe felt a strong Ki behind her. When she turned around she was surprised to see…."Vegeta?!" letting out a sinister laugh. Yes it is me! You better give me a damn good explanation what are you doing at Kakarrot's cottage! Who are you really? And why do you know how to sense a ki? Don't tell me you are a Saiyan too!" "Vegeta! Looking down on the ground the stunning female Goku continue saying, I am a friend of Chichi and she was kind enough to let me stay here."

Vegeta did what is expected of him. Reacting angrily." What do you take me for huh! Do I look stupid to you? I do not buy that excuse so you'd better tell me the truth or I'll blast you!"Goku sighing deeply said, you will not believe me when I tell you who I am just like that. Come follow me I'll show you something."

She and Vegeta flew to the spot where she planted the supreme Kai's seeds. It is a magical seed therefore; the tree begins to grow. The tree is glowing in the dark with radiant colors such as Purple, Gold and Red Orange. The tree has fresh leaves and attached on the branches are the fruit buds. Vegeta with his usual grouchiness asked. "Why the hell did you bring me here? What's the connection of this tree to what we need to talk about?"Goku begins to explain to the Prince of all Saiyans what happened."Vegeta, on this exact spot Babidi mystically planted a tree to curse me. He was very angry that I defeated Buu. He got back at me by turning me into a woman. When I ate the fruits of the mystical tree Babidi mysteriously planted, it made me this way. Look at me closely and you will know what I'm saying is true. I never meant to hurt your son."Vegeta begins to assess the foxy woman in front of him. She has the raven spiked hair, the light tan complexion and the big bright eyes. The only difference is the sound of her voice. It is soft and sexy. He also realized how stunning she looks as a woman." You are K Kakarrot! Does your loudmouthed wife know about this?"Goku gently answered." Yes she knows except for our two sons." Vegeta pressed on to know more." Now that you are a woman are you still attracted to your harpy? How do you feel towards my son? You better consider your answer well or else I'll I'll"

"You're gonna blast me into oblivion." She finished for him." I admit I felt something special towards Trunks because he is a wonderful young man. But I cannot pursue with it and we both know the reason why. I will not stay as a woman for a long time Vegeta. When I eat the fruit of this tree, I will become a man again, you get to spar with your rival again. Giving Vegeta a serious ; Looking intently at Goku's female form said." I hate to admit this Kakarrot, but you indeed are so hot looking. No wonder my son fell hopelessly in love with you. He shook his head and smirked. I am going to Korin's tower to get my son some senzu nodded in acknowledgement and ITed at her cottage.

Now at the Son household…

The Son family minus Goku is done with their dinner. Goten went up to his room but Gohan stayed at the kitchen with Chichi. He begins to talk to his mom. I really miss dad mom. He said soberly, it was kind of surprising that he abruptly left to train at King Kai's. Normally dad will tell me also when he goes to train. I feel sad for Goten too. He just started getting to know dad. Chichi sighed and looked intently at Gohan." Gohan I think it's high time for you to know what really happened to your father. Take me to Grandpa Gohan's cottage now please?"Gohan gave a puzzled look on his mother but still obliged." Sure mom but I have to tell Goten first."

Moments after Chichi and Gohan are already on Grandpa Gohan's doorstep. Goku sensed two ki's and went to the door to greet them. Gohan felt like his jaw dropped on the ground upon seeing the woman he had a crush on for quite some time. "KuhKarra? His eyes grew big like a ping pong ball. What are you? He blinked his eyes 3x why are you here? Chichi softly told her son." Gohan I think we should go inside so the three of us could talk."Gohan quietly replied." Yes mom."When they're already inside, Gohan couldn't contain himself and started firing questions." What's going on here? How long do you know Karra mom?"Goku started to speak." Gohan remember when you and Goten went out to spar with Goku and then he's taken a walk and got something to eat? And then he brought some strange and yet delicious looking fruits that vanished into thin air?"Gohan answered with a hint of sentiment in his voice."Yes I will not forget that because that was one of the happiest moments I and Goten got to spend with our dad before he left without saying goodbye. You see I am sad for my brother because he just started to get to know him."Goku looked at Gohan with sadness in her eyes and continued talking." Gohan your father didn't leave you. Babidi cursed him with the fruit he has eaten on the day you went out. I know this is going to be hard on you; but you have to believe me with what I am going to say. Gohan Babidi turned me from Goku to Karra. I am your father Gohan."

Gohan looked at Goku with astonishment and asked just to be sure." You're my dad?" He assessed Goku. He noticed the bright expressive eyes with long lashes, the thick and well shaped eyebrows, pointed nose, thin lips, spiked hair and most of all Goku's killer smile. You are indeed my dad but this is so peculiar. I don't know whether to be happy, sad or mad. Perhaps the best way to describe how I feel now is, I am shocked. I hope this isn't permanent because I need you, mom and Goten needs you. He looks downcast. Suddenly Gohan remembered the waterfall incident and face palmed and exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I'd been crushing on you dad since the day we saw you bathing at the waterfalls! Yamcha, M Trunks and myself! In fact we've been arguing who you would like to date among the three of us after we sparred." Chichi scolded Gohan right then and there after she heard what Gohan said. "Gohan! How could you?! You have a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend Videl! Why are you thinking of dating Karra here! Gohan defended, Chill mom please! It's just a friendly date that's all. I wouldn't leave Videl for her okay? Chichi snarled at her eldest son and gave him a bitch slap on the face."Gohan your father and I taught you good moral values! Even if it is just a friendly date, you're not supposed to date another girl do you hear me young man! Do yah?!" Before Gohan could retaliate, Goku stepped in between them and cut off their bickering. She said;" Alright knock it off you two before you break my Grandpa Gohan's cottage down. Chi slapping our son is not necessary. We both know he is a responsible man. She turned to Gohan and said. Gohan, I am going back to being a man again very soon. The magical tree I planted to counteract Babidi's curse has started to grow". Flashing Gohan the Son grin. Gohan warmly smiled and said." I am so happy to know that Dad."

After their heartfelt talk Chichi and Gohan went home…

A/N When I was writing this chapter, I am touched and amused too! As the final chapter approaches, we get to see if M Trunks resolve have improved or not with regards to Karra/Goku... Now that Gohan learned about who Karra is, will he help his buddy M Trunks? Please take note: M Trunks and Gohan are buddies here just like in the DBZ special, History of Trunks…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

M Trunks has fully recovered from the accident with the help of the senzu bean. He and Vegeta are in the aircraft repair station in West city to have the capsule corp. hover plane repaired. The two of them took this time to have a father and son talk.

Vegeta surprisingly spoke soberly to his son."Trunks I know I appear cold and uncaring. But I do care." M Trunks smiling warmly at his father retorted, "Thank you and I believe you father". Vegeta carried on with his conversation. He asked," What did Kakarrot say to you before she left the hospital?" He gulped and asked again. "I mean what did that Karra say to you before she left the hospital? M Trunks flashed Vegeta a confused look and then chuckled. He wondered why his father called Karra Kakarrot. In fact this is the second time his parents committed that mistake. First it was Bulma now Vegeta but then he decided to brush it aside. M Trunks then respectfully answered his father's question." Karra said she was sorry, she didn't mean to hurt me and she wanted us to be good friends. Very good friends actually father. I guess having her for a good friend, is better than nothing." Vegeta silently grunted and boldly asked," Are you in love with her?"M Trunks shrugged his shoulders and remarked." Yes I think so. I never felt like this towards anyone before."Vegeta placed his hand on M Trunks right shoulder and begins to advice him." I am not a love expert my son, but as your father, I tell you to rethink your feelings towards her. Perhaps what you feel for her is a strong admiration and honor. We Saiyans don't fall in love but rather we give honor and admiration towards someone. We cherish them for their devotion. Romance is not in our vocabulary. We also get strongly attracted towards someone but it may not mean that we are in love. But since you are half human, I quite understand why you said you might be in love."M Trunks absorbed every word that came out from Vegeta's mouth. And then he asked: Father, do you honor and admire mom? Do you cherish her?"Vegeta replied with a modulated voice" Yes I do He gave Trunks a Cheshire cat smile."

Hours have passed when the Capsule corp. plane is now fully repaired. Vegeta gave M Trunks the thumbs up to test flight the plane. High above the air, M Trunks decided to proceed to the woods where he last saw Karra (Goku)( Adele's song "Chasing Pavements" is playing in the background.) He wanted to invite her to be his date on the thanksgiving party, despite what happened between them. He even brought flowers for her, which he picked out himself. When he landed to his destination, he excitedly hopped off the plane and walked towards the spot where they kissed; only to see Gohan and Karra are in a tight embrace. He immediately felt his blood boil and he closed his hands with a tight fist and then…

M Trunks screamed so loud. Karra! Both Gohan and Goku jumped out and looked at Trunks bewildered. Before any of them speaks, M Trunks started his rant. So Gohan is the reason why we can't be together? You could've just said so Karra! Turning to Gohan and pointing an accusing finger at him. And you! Don't you have any shame?! You already have Videl how could you cheat on her?! To think I have high respects for you! Gohan panicked because this is the first time he saw M Trunks so mad. "Look man; it's not what you think. You got to listen to me, placing both of his hands in front of him."

M Trunks charged at Gohan giving him a blow on his face. Gohan wasn't ready, he crashed on a tree. When he recovered and stood up, he charged on Trunks and gave him an uppercut. M Trunks got knocked down hard on the ground creating a small crater because of the impact. Goku froze from where she's standing because things happened so fast. When she regained her senses she rushed in between Gohan and M Trunks to prevent them in beating up each other into a pulp. When the two young hunks calmed down, Goku helped M Trunks to stand up. She motioned for them to sit under the magical tree for shade. She left the 2 young lads to talk. Now it's time for conflict resolution. Gohan begins to talk as he rubs his left cheek." Man that blow was strong. You really had taken me by surprise! Breathing deeply; M Trunks you got it all wrong. There is nothing going on between me and Karra. I cannot fall in love with her even if I am not with Videl. Both of us cannot have Karra even Yamcha. You'll know very soon. I know it's hard to understand now but you are going to find out in 3 days."M Trunks replied exasperated." You know; I keep on hearing that. It's really irritating. How is it wrong to fall in love with Karra? When I asked her if she is with someone else, she said that's not the issue. Now you say you cannot fall in love with her too. Shotting Gohan the look of desperation. I don't know what to think anymore! He covered his face with both hands."Gohan, Patting his friend's shoulder," I am sorry man. I understand this is very hard for you but trust me; your questions are going to be answered 3 days from now. But for now; let's prepare for tonight's party."M Trunks face light up and told Gohan about his plan." I want to bring Karra tonight at the party as my date. That's what I am here for."Gohan retorted in a sing song voice. "No can do bro. ShHe's going with my mom and Goten. As you know shHe's my mom's new bff. You can join them if you like." M Trunks grunted and bumped his head on the magical tree and some of the unripe fruits fell on his head.

At the 5th hour in the Son home; Chichi and Goten are getting ready to go at Bulma's party together with Goku. All of them dressed well for the event. Gohan has gone ahead to fetch Videl. Chichi served as her "husband's" personal stylist. Her worked paid off. Goku is dressed with a Rust Orange Venus cut long dress with two slits on both sides that show off her shapely soft legs. She is wearing a mocha colored peep toe wedge. Her hair is graced with a pearl beaded headband and she is wearing pearl reversible earrings. Chichi worked on Goku's makeup too because; she likes her "husband" to look her best for the party eventhough she feels weird while doing it. She applied 3 shades of brown on her eyes from the lightest to the darkest, to create a brown smoky eye look. Chichi applied a peachy brown cheek color on Goku's cheekbones and lastly an Apricot lip color on her pretty little mouth.

When the Son family stepped out of their house, they were surprise to see M Trunks with Capsule Corp's hover plane. He gazed sweetly at Karra (Goku). Goku smiled at him. Goten is looking at M Trunks and then back to Goku with wide eyes. He then started to tease M Trunks. "Uh Oh! Big Trunks has a crush on my daaumph." Chichi covered Goten's mouth before he completed the word dad. Chichi cuts in to say, "Mirai thank you for fetching us. We truly appreciate this! Right Goke? Uhm Karra? Goku courteously replied. "Yes we do." M Trunks kindly said. "Your welcome. Anything for my good friend Karra and her friends." The 4 of them hopped into the hover plane with Goku seated beside Chichi and Goten seated beside M Trunks at the front sit. The 4 of them travelled in silence. M Trunks taking sneak glances at the enchanting female Goku on the rearview mirror. After 45 minutes they finally arrived at the Capsule Corp. premises. Everything is all set.

The much anticipated Buu defeat celebration Shindig has finally commenced! A live band is playing, there is an open bar that serves jello shots and finest foods of various cuisines are overflowing! Our favorite saiyans are having the time of their lives Karra (Goku) most of all… M Trunks is eye stalking Karra all through the night. Until he couldn't fight the urge to walk over to her and whispered if they could talk. They discreetly left the crowed and went inside the lavish leaving room of capsule corp. They sat close to each other on the couch. M Trunks took Karra's hand and started to talk."Karra I know I've been misbehaving since day one. Looking intently to her eyes, he continued."I've done things that I am not proud of. I know I already said sorry but I want to apologize again for acting harshly early today. It's just that I am crazy about you Karra." Karra looked down and then she looked straight in his eyes with all sincerity." M Trunks; you are a wonderful young man and anyone who is in my place now will be proud to have you for a boyfriend. You are easy to love but I am not the right woman to love you back Trunks. If things are different in my life, I can love you back." M Trunks abruptly stood up and said. "Why do you always push me away Karra when you just said I am wonderful and easy to love?!" What's stopping you in loving me back? Please tell me! I don't know what to think anymore!"

Karra stood up and walked towards M Trunks and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She calmed him down and said "Trunks after 2 days I want you to go back to the place where we planted the seeds. All your questions are going to be answered there. I want you to promise me something; when you already found your answers, your gonna move on. M Trunks sighed deeply. He held both Karra's hands and said. "Okay I'll try my best to do what you ask of me. But may I kiss you one last time?" M Trunks eyes pleading. Karra kissed him softly on the lips and hugged him. After that she caressed his cheek and walked away without looking back.

Authors Remark: This is such a bittersweet love story don't you think? I feel so bad for Mirai Trunks. If only he knew that the woman he is crazy about is really a man and not just a man. It's none other than Goku! I wonder how will M Trunks is going to handle the truth? Find out on the final chapter of Who's that girl?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the final chapter

The magical tree is in full bloom and the fruits are ripe for the picking. The Sons are very excited especially Chichi! She went to the spa the day before so that when her Goku comes home, she'll look great for him. Gohan and Goten are dressed for the occasion too. Bulma organized a cookout to celebrate her best friend's return. Everybody is excited even M Trunks is excited. He is anxious of what is going to transpire there because everyone is there like; Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo are there too.

In the meantime at King Kai's place:

Goku is anxious excited for her transformation to being a man again. She cheerily said, Hi King Kai! I'm here because I want to know if you and the Supreme Kai have a last minute instructions before I eat the magical fruit. King Kai seriously looked at Goku and said. "Well Goku, you have to eat the fruit at the same time you've eaten the fruits which turned you into a gal."Goku frowned and exclaimed." Ohh darn it! I don't have any idea what time I've eaten the fruits." Stomping and pouting while she said it. King Kai was silent for a moment and then roared with laughter. Goku shot the North Kai an angry look and said: "That's not funny!" And then she heard the voice of Supreme Kai KibitoShin."Goku, the time when you've eaten the accursed fruits doesn't matter; however the number of fruits you've eaten does. Do you still remember how many of Babidi's fruits you have consumed?"Goku exclaimed and begins to get annoyed. Goodness! Why does it have to be complicated? I lost count. But I am sure I almost ate everything from the cursed tree."King Kai retorted," Well Goku; just eat at least 7 fruits. That will be enough to make it effective."Goku jumping up and down said, alright then! Good bye now." When she is about to IT back to earth, she remembered something." Wait a minute, King Kai can you and the higher Kai's do a hocus pocus to separate me as Karra from me as Goku? I mean when I am Goku again, can you send Karra back for M Trunks? Flashing King Kai a puppy dog eyes that would melt the coldest heart. King Kai is bewildered with Goku's request said. "Good Heaven's Goku! I am a god and your mentor! How could you ask me to do something sacrilegious!?"Goku Pouting and still doing the puppy dog eyes. Pretty pluhease? It is for a good cause."King Kai thought for a moment but considered it somehow." I am not promising anything but I'll see what I can do."Goku is very delighted and thanked the North Kai.

Back to earth…

When Goku ITed back, everyone is already there waiting in anticipation to what is going to happen. All of them are standing around the magical tree. She excused herself and M Trunks to have their final talk…Karra (Goku) looked straight at Trunks," now is the time when you get to have the answers to your questions. Please be strong and don't lose heart."M Trunks nodded and softly replied. "Alright Karra, I am ready. I think I'll survive this."

Karra and M Trunks went back to the group… Karra picked out 7 fruits and started eating it. After she consumed the 7 fruits, the magical tree started to glow. It produced radiant colors of purple, gold, blue and fiery orange. The light expanded on Karra (Goku) till she is clothed with the light. And then inside the light a silhouette of a muscular man with spiked hair appeared. When the light subsided, Karra is no longer there and Goku has returned. A lilac mist filled the air and then vanished. Bulma and the Sons cheered. Gohan and Goten run towards Goku and gave him a very warm welcome home hug. Goku twirled Chichi and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Yamcha, Krillin and especially M Trunks stood there frozen in state of shock. They couldn't believe that the alluring Karra is actually Goku. But after a few moments Yamcha and Krillin were able to process it, they gave their buddy a welcome home hug. M Trunks remained where he stood until Goku went over to him and said" Now you found your answer. I hope this will not break you. I know you are strong. Until later Trunks". M Trunks muttered. "Until later Goku."

After the Cook out, everybody went on their way.

The next day the Sons are in capsule corp. to bid goodbye to M Trunks because he is going back to his own time again. The time machine took off and disappeared into the atmosphere. When Trunks arrived at his own time, the more matured Bulma welcomed him home and said." Oh son! Am I glad to see you again! I missed you."Trunks hugged her and said. "I missed you too mom."Bulma pulled back and said." By the way there is someone who has been waiting for you. She said you've met already on another time."M Trunks surprised replied. "Huh? Who 's That Girl Mom?" as if on cue; a stunning woman who is almost as tall as M Trunks with Spiked hair that reaches her well toned buttocks, with bright beautiful onyx eyes, cheerful smile and perfect hourglass figure and light tan skin greeted him. "Hi Trunks!" Trunks can't believe it. He blinked his eyes to make sure that he is not hallucinating. He then mentioned her name with glee. "Karra!" She lovingly replied" Yes it's me Trunks." Trunks without questions quickly walked to Karra, carried her bride style and flew to a beautiful meadow with wild flowers. When they touched down, their lips met and sealed their love with a deep and passionate kiss…

The End

Author's feedback: I love happy endings! I'm so glad for Chichi and M Trunks. Both of them got their happiness back. I would like to hear from you my fellow fanfiction readers and members.

Is a sequel nice for this story?


End file.
